combined_nations_of_vanadielfandomcom-20200214-history
Louie Reiss I
King Louie Reiss I was the first King of San d'Oria and the 18th Chief of the San d'Orian tribe. History Born on December 17th, 1440, Louie was the son of the Tribe Chief Heir and the Grandson of the 16th Tribe Chief. Growing up Louie had a passion for ruling a kingdom one day when he became the Tribe Chief, his grandfather disliked the idea, but his father supported him in wanting to start up his own nation of knights. On July 27th, 1445, his grandfather passed away, a day later his father was appointed as Tribe Chief and the then 4 year old Louie was appointed as Tribe Chief Heir and was the youngest person on the Tribe Council, in history. On January 1st, 1451 just after his 10th birthday, his father gave him his first sword and taught him how to wield it. Louie stated that the most important thing his father taught him was to show no mercy to his enemy, for some day, that very enemy you showed mercy on could get stronger, become the leader of an army, and kill you. On May 21st, 1458, at the age of 17, his father passed away, Louie d'Oraguille was appointed as the 18th Tribe Chief of the San d'Orian Tribe and the youngest Tribe Chief in history. The Birth of The Kingdom of San d'Oria The day he was crowned "Tribe Chief" he started his plans for The Kingdom of San d'Oria, originally he planned for the nation to be named "d'Oraguille Kingdom", but he thought that was rude to name the nation after his family when the entire Tribe Council was assisting him in planning this nation, so instead he named it "San d'Oria" after the tribe that raised him, and the tribe he was the chief of. In the year 1467, The Kingdom of San d'Oria as born. In the woods of Ronfaure, Louie d'Oraguille gathered together the Tribe Council for a bold announcement. He unsheathed his sword and cut into his own hand, letting the blood drip down on to a iron crown. Raising the crown of blood and iron (a powerful symbol of military might) to his head, Louie proclaimed, "We shall henceforth be known as The Kingdom of San d'Oria." The Tribe Council consisted of 6 people, Louie, and 5 other unknown and forgotten founders. Each of the other 5 founders were given the following positions, Chief of the Ministry, Finance Minister, Defence Minister, Foreign Affairs Minister and Internal Affairs Minister and was now known as "The Government of San d'Oria". Following his coronation, King Louie d'Oraguille changed his name from d'Oraguille to "Reiss" and his family will forever be known as the "Royal Reiss Family" and the following rule was set in place for any royals who wanted to change it; "If any royal shall change their last name, they shall be drawn from the line of succession and removed from the direct royal family, and if any royal shall remove this rule, they will be removed from the throne by the Ministry and replaced by their heir." On December 24th, 1469, him and his wife and the 1st Queen Consul of San d'Oria, Queen Marie Reiss, got married. 9 months later on October 2nd, 1470, his first son, Prince Resviel Reiss I was born. On November 12th, 1471, King Louie Reiss I declares all currency under the unit "Noit". On January 2nd, 1472 to celebrate the new year, the King created the San d'Orian Royal Army ranks as well as gave 20 families 10,000 Noit. The following year on March 10th, 1473, Prince Lanfeaur Reiss was born and then 3 years later on April 19th, 1476, Princess Marie Reiss was born. A month after Princess Marie was born, Queen Marie suddenly fell ill and passed away on May 17th, 1476 at the age of 31 years old, the King was broken that his beloved Wife, Queen Marie, passed away so soon and at a young age. He loved his wife so much he never got over her death and so he never loved or married another woman again. In the year 1481, the San d'Orian army invade Fort Jabigogo, the Battle for Fort Jabigogo begins. after 3 months of fighting the Federation Army and sweeping through 600 Federation soldiers, which was no easy task, the Royal Army of San d'Oria took over Fort Jabigogo, the Battle for Fort Jabigogo, San d'Oria's first war, was over, and won by San d'Oria. In 1484, Castle d'Oraguile's construction is complete and the royal family move in. 2 months after the construction of the castle has been completed, the King had an idea, a private royal cemetery under the castle, after 1 year, in 1485, the private underground cemetery was complete and Queen Marie's casket was properly buried underneath the castle for the entire royal family to visit her in private. In 1487, a non-aggression pact was agreed upon by The Kingdom of San d'Oria and The Federation of Windurst, which stated that no nation shall attack the other's land. In 1502, breaking the non-aggression pact, King Louie I leads an army of knights into the Windurst territory of Sauromugue, starting the Battle for Sauromugue. A year after the war has started, King Louie I passed away in camp, out of respect for the fallen San d'Orian Sovereign, Windurst and San d'Oria both ceased fire for a week. Prince Resviel Reiss I was enthroned as the 2nd King of San d'Oria.